


Even Closer

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Teasing, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor always has some new ways to amaze Rose with.Based on theListen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust meprompt.





	Even Closer

_Day 10_

**Even Closer**

_"Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.” _

“I usually do,” Rose reminded him. “Well, depending on the amount of silliness in your suggestions, of course.”

“This is the TARDIS. Home. Safety. Protection. Now that she’s stopped with the intolerable _ no-sex-aboard _behaviour, we could even-”

The old girl bleeped at them warningly.

_ As you wish, dear. _The Doctor didn’t look frustrated, he didn’t even look the slightest bit upset this time.

“What are you planning?” Rose’s inborn wish for adventures was shining through. “I thought we’d have some time aboard, just you and I?”

“With the TARDIS eager to control our every step? No. I am taking you somewhere wonderful instead and that doesn’t require leaving the TARDIS. . Well, when I say wonderful, I mean… I hope you are going to think so.”

“Without the need of our trusty spaceship having her say in this ?” Rose looked at him curiously.

He sighed. “First, the old girl’s sick jokes don’t amuse me. Even more so when those are greatly exaggerated - I’m not some _ human _, for Rassilon’s sake!”

Rose smacked his hand warningly.

The Doctor gulped, biting his lip. “Second, I don’t like it when you don’t appreciate the things the changes in your nature have awarded you with. It’s supposed to make you feel much more-”

Rose stopped him with one look.

“By appreciating, you mean me thanking you, the TARDIS or whoever’s responsible for my transformation every day out loud?” She looked at him curiously with a knowing smirk. “Tough.”

“Well, that’s not what I meant, _ betrothed. Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”I am inviting you to enter my mind, with its most protected secrets right there at your disposal. _

Rose inhaled not objecting and allowing the Time Lord to lead her inside his mind, the experience startling, exciting and extremely… arousing.

_ I want… want to fuck you right here, inside your mind. Is this your conscious doing, or- _

The Doctor knew he was the one responsible for Rose having such thoughts. He should have known allowing his beloved into his mind, more or less coloured with the never-ending wish to have Rose with him in every way possible ever since they have been united both physically and telepathically for the first time was going to have such an effect on her. His Time Lady, always so easily affected by the tiniest of things.

_ Things related to you, you daft alien. I don’t think us not having formed a telepathic bond between us up until this point may cause us any trouble? _

The Doctor inhaled. “As a matter of fact. Entering the mind of someone other than your bond-mate can actually make one go through some unpleasant experiences-”

“Ha. And yet, you are still willing to put me through it?” Rose rolled her eyes at him.

“Look, Rose. We already _ are _ at the point of bonding. Do you really think I’d call you my _ betrothed _otherwise?”

She inhaled. “Sounds like a pure excuse not to continue with it, honestly,” a small smile followed. Rose has imagined she knew enough about unfaithful friends to make a fair deduction.

Strangely, the Time Lord felt insulted. “I don’t know where you’re getting these silly ideas from, Rose.”

_ This remains to be seen, my crazy alien Time Lord, _Rose giggled, not objecting to being enveloped in his passionate embrace.


End file.
